


THAT Is How You Ask Someone To Prom!

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aladdin (1992) References, Boyfriends, Disney References, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Prom, Promposal, Song: Hungry Like the Wolf (Duran Duran)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Liam wants a big promposal and Theo is clueless. In comes Corey and Mason to knock the socks off of Liam.





	THAT Is How You Ask Someone To Prom!

“Geeeeeeet ready Beacon Hills High School Students!” The announcement began. “It is prom season! Everybody get your tickets soon! Don’t forget to ask that special someone to prom!” 

“Ugggh!” Liam groaned.

“Liam, what is the issue?” Mason asked.

“Prom, the whole thing is just lame. ‘Happily Ever After’? That’s such a dumb theme. Who would want to go to that?” Liam asked.

Theo came up behind them. “So you don’t want to go to prom babe?” 

Liam’s eyes went wide. “Well not if that’s how you’re going to ask me!” He proceeded to stomp away.

“What’s his problem?” Theo asked.

“Are you going to ask your boyfriend to prom???” Mason asked.

“I mean, didn’t I just do that?” Theo was very confused. 

“Dude. No. You can’t just casually ask someone to prom anymore this isn’t the 90s!” Mason exclaimed. “You have to do something big! You have to make it mean something.”

“What did Corey do for you?” Theo asked.

Mason had a huge smile on his face. “Corey’s was okay. He ordered me a pizza and in bacon he spelled out ‘prom?’” 

“So I should order Liam a pizza?” Theo asked.

“Oh uhuh you ain’t stealing my man’s idea.” Mason said being protective.

“Okay. Then how can I ask Liam?” Theo asked.

Corey joined the table. “What’s going on?”

“Theo is trying to plan a promposal for Liam.” Mason responded.

“Okay what do you have so far?” Corey asked. Theo remained silent and put his head down. “Okay, great start. At least you didn’t ask him super casually!” Theo groaned and put his head down. “Oh you didn’t.”

“Oh he did.” Mason laughed. 

“Okay, we need to make this extra big. Like EXTRA big.” Corey said.

“I don’t know if you’re aware, but when I was with the Dread Doctors I didn’t really date so I have no idea what I’m doing. I don’t even know how I was even able to date Liam.” Theo said with his chin on his hands.

“Well. You tried to get him to kill his Alpha. Kinda tried to kill us all.” Mason began. Theo growled at him. “AND then you saved him from the Wild Hunt. Then the hunters. You two had that solo mission in the zoo and that’s when Liam said that he fell in love with you.”

Theo was blushing a little. He remembered that day a year ago. He had punched Liam in the face and Liam went to punch him, but instead tripped and the two fell down. Theo caught Liam who was now on top of him. They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like eternity. Liam wa the one to kiss Theo. From that moment, they knew they were in love. “It does have to be big. I love Liam.”

Corey and Mason stared at him. “Have you two said that yet?”

Theo’s eyes went wide. “No. Holy shit! I love him. I love Liam!”

Corey smiled. “Let’s do this.” The three sat down to plan the promposals to end all promposals.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

 

“Mason, why are we here?” Liam asked. “School is over I want to go home. I don’t want to be here.” 

“Liam. Shut up and follow me.” Mason said.

“You still haven’t even told me where we are going!” Liam protested.

Mason opened the door to the theatre and brought Liam to the center of the theatre. “Sit here. I will be right back.”

“Mason? Mason!” Liam sat there. He was fidgeting and just wanted to know why he was there. The only lights that were on were the aisle lights.  _ Clunk!  _ Liam heard a noise and then a spotlight was on the stage. Liam looked around confused. All of a sudden music started playing and into the pool of light came his boyfriend dressed in a nicely fit suit.

 

_ When you were lonely, you needed a man _

_ Someone to lean on, well I understand _

_ It's only natural _

_ But why did it have to be me? _

_ Nights can be empty and nights can be cold _

_ So you were looking for someone to hold _

_ That's only natural _

_ But why did it have to be me? _

_ I was so lonesome, I was blue _

_ I couldn't help it, it had to be you and I _

_ Always thought you knew the reason why _

_ I only wanted a little love affair _

_ Now I can see you are beginning to care _

 

Liam was in awe seeing Theo singing and dancing for him. The music transitioned.

 

_ In touch with the ground _

_ I'm on the hunt down I'm after you _

_ Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd _

_ And I'm hungry like the wolf _

_ Straddle the line in discord and rhyme _

_ I'm on the hunt down I'm after you _

_ Mouth is alive with juices like wine _

_ And I'm hungry like the wolf _

_ Stalked in the forest too close to hide _

_ I'll be upon you by the moonlight side _

_ Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

_ High blood drumming on your skin it's so tight _

_ You feel my heat I'm just a moment behind _

_ Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

_ In touch with the ground _

_ I'm on the hunt down after you _

_ Scent and a sound _

_ I'm lost and I'm found _

_ And I'm hungry like the wolf _

 

The music transitioned again to something slower. 

 

_ I can show you the world _

_ Shining, shimmering splendid _

_ Tell me, Liam, now when did _

_ You last let your heart decide? _

_ I can open your eyes _

_ Take you wonder by wonder _

_ Over sideways and under _

_ On a magic prom date _

_ A whole new world _

_ A fun fantastic night of dance _

_ No one to tell us no _

_ Or where to go _

_ Or say we're only dreaming _

_ A whole new world _

_ A dazzling place I never knew _

_ But when I'm way up here _

_ It's crystal clear _

_ That now I'm in a whole new world with you _

_ Now I'm in a whole new world with you _

_ Unbelievable sight _

_ Indescribable feeling _

_ Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling _

_ Through an endless diamond sky _

_ A whole new world _

_ A hundred thousand dances with you  _

_ I'm like a shooting star _

_ I've come so far _

_ I can't go back to where I used to be _

_ A whole new world  _

_ With new horizons to pursue _

_ I'll chase them anywhere _

_ There's time to spare _

_ Let me share this whole new world with you _

_ A whole new world _

_ That's where we'll be _

_ A thrilling chase _

_ A wondrous place _

_ For you and me _

 

The music transitioned. The stage grew brighter and this time Mason and Corey jumped out as well. 

_ Did I mention... _

_ That I'm in love with you. _

_ And did I mention... _

_ There's nothing I can do. _

_ And did I happen to say _

_ I dream of you everyday? _

_ But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey _

_ That's okay _

_ I met this guy that rocked my world like it's never been rocked _

_ And now I'm living just for him and I won't ever stop _

_ I never thought that it can happen to a wolf like me. _

_ But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees. _

_ Because my love for you is ridiculous. _

_ I never knew _

_ Who knew? _ \- Mason and Corey

_ That it can be like this. _

_ My love for you is Ridiculous _

_ My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! _

_ R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! _ \- Mason and Corey

_ It's... _

_ RIDICULOUS! _ \- Mason and Corey

_ Just... _

_ RIDICULOUS! _ \- Mason and Corey

_ And I would give my powers for just one kiss. _

_ Well did I mention... _

_ That I'm in love with you _

_ And did I mention _

_ There's nothing I can do. _

_ And did I happen to say _

_ I dream of you everyday? _

_ But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey _

_ Yeah! _ \- Mason and Corey

_ If that's okay. _

_ I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign _

_ You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine. _

_ Don't want to go another minute even without you _

_ 'Cause if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do. _

_ Because my love for you is Ridiculous. _

_ I never knew _

_ Who knew? _ \- Mason and Corey

_ That it can be like this. _

_ My love for you is Ridiculous _

_ My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! _

_ R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! _ \- Mason and Corey

_ It's... _

_ RIDICULOUS! _ \- Mason and Corey

_ Just... _

_ RIDICULOUS! _ \- Mason and Corey

_ And I would give my powers for just one kiss. _

_ C'mon now! _

_ Because my love for you is Ridiculous. _

_ I never knew _

_ Who knew? _ \- Mason and Corey

_ That it can be like this. _

_ My love for you is Ridiculous _

_ My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! _

_ R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! _ \- Mason and Corey

_ It's... _

_ RIDICULOUS! _ \- Mason and Corey

_ Just... _

_ RIDICULOUS!  _  - Mason and Corey

_ And I would give my powers for just one kiss.  _

 

Theo had jumped off of the stage and ran to Liam. He had flowers that were hidden on the floor in the row in front of Liam. “Liam Dunbar, I am in love with you so much. You have made me a better person. I do not know who I would be without you. Will you go to prom with me?” Liam responded by kissing Theo hard on the lips. “Is that a yes?” Theo smiled.

“Yes you idiot!” Liam hugged his boyfriend. “Now THAT is how you ask someone.”

Theo smiled. “Anything for you Little Wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!!!


End file.
